cparmycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmikey
Elmikey, CPF dictator Elmikey is the current dictator of the Communist Penguin Federation (CPF). He served CPF as dictator in May 2007 and came back in late May of the 2013 again as dictator. He rose to dictatorship when he made CPF fall from first on Small Medium Army Central to 10th. He is well known for leading the CPF into hell. As Dictator in 2007 As the Communist Penguin Federation failed to rebel against the Underground Mafia Army, a peasant named Elmikey joined CPF. Elmikey was one of the youngest CPF recruits at the age of 4. By autotyping massively, he rose through the ranks to become dictator at the young age of five. Early Dictatorship After screwing CPF hard in 2007, Elmikey decided to come back in May 2013 as a dictator. He helped CPF go from a small army to a disaster. He led it out of it's slump into an ever bigger slump. By autotyping on Club Penguin and firing leaders, CPF was back to its polluted communist state. In the summer CPF declared war on the Nachos. The war lasted for a long time until Elmikey went rampage and the Nachos crushed CPF. Fall 2013 By the Fall of 2013 Elmikey was one of the most hated people in the army community. CPF was continuing to fall. By this time not only was Elmikey hated but so was the entire CPF. That did not stop CPF, as they still managed to fall. In November Elmikey fell in love with the Army Republic. Winter 2013 CPF lost the Christmas Chaos Tournament and got 10th on SMAC for 7+ weeks. By this time Elmikey was almost couped out of CPF and was disgusted by everyone outside of CPF. Awards Elmikey has zero awards outside of CPF due to nobody liking him. He has been elected for Dictator of the Year 2 times, but failed in both of them. CPF Daycare Elmikey also owns a daycare in the CPF capital, Tuxedo. Every 45 minutes before a battle, Elmikey takes his brainwashed 7 year old troops out of their cribs into his 50 year old candy van, arming them with snowballs as an attempt to prepare his kids for battle. Additional Notes Here is a great tip to becoming Slave of the Communist Penguin Federation. Listen closely, all you have to do is suck Elmikey's dick really hard. Once you suck it hard enough, you'll be a brainwashed slave in no time. More About Elmikey Elmikey is mostly known for all the mean, retarded, dictator-like things he does around CPF. But does anyone know what he does in real life? Well Let me tell you. Elmikey's days start out like any normal person's day would. He wakes up, gets dressed, and grabs a bite of food. But here's where it gets interesting. As the school bus comes and all the kids are ready for another day of school, Elmikey sits down at his computer. He logs on to Club Penguin, and begins to rapidly autotype. His uncontrollable urges to do this is phenomenal. Elmikey sits down all day and autotypes until it is time for another CPF event. This is how it is for Elmikey everyday. So kids, before thinking Elmikey actual has a life outside of CP, think again. Instead of knowing him as the harsh dictator of CPF, you can also know him as the 17 year old virgin who quit school for CP Armies. Elmikey's Girlfriend Elmikey is known for having an ideal desire for raging. But in his sad life, there is some happiness for him. He has a girlfriend. She also likes to rage and Elmikey visits her in jail about once a month. Her name is Sharkeisha. She wants Elmikey to make love to her but they can't due to the fact that she is going to be locked up for the next 3 years, and because Elmikey is too caught up in playing Club Penguin. Elmikey is one lucky guy. Picture Of Elmikey In this picture, Elmikey is referring to Commando as the "black guy". This shows how much Elmikey really cares for his fellow Advisors Of CPF. Good luck becoming a slave of the CPF!